GravityFalls:Chat/Logs/16 May 2016
15:48:53 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 15:49:05 On Skype 15:49:13 And you were around when, 15:49:20 When I talked about it 15:49:32 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 15:49:37 Juan 15:49:38 I recall you did 15:49:41 Demod kolbid now 15:49:50 I may have agreed in achat 15:49:56 But doesnt mean i agree now 15:50:04 Because i know.what ou did 15:50:09 You aint going to unmod her 15:50:13 Read the user rights log summary 15:50:15 You are doing what pk.does 15:50:21 Temp people for perm 15:50:51 Juan 15:51:03 I am in 100% opposion of your adminship 15:51:11 Umm 15:51:14 You are power hungry 15:51:17 And dangerous 15:51:21 Read the summary for her user rights 15:51:30 Not that 15:51:35 Read it 15:51:37 Juan 15:51:44 Im going to talk to terty 15:51:46 And peace 15:51:53 Sure, Go ahead 15:51:57 And have your admin rights looked at 15:52:06 And decide if you should lose them lr not 15:52:11 Bwcause honestly 15:52:17 You are a danger tl.this wiki 15:52:58 -!- Captain Leon Rex has left Special:Chat 15:53:02 You have turned from a nice person into an iron fist dictator 15:53:31 Not really? 15:53:40 Where do you get this assumption from? 15:53:45 This is what happens when you elevt people when not knowing who.they are 15:53:53 Juan 15:53:56 I can see you act 15:54:28 You are goinh to be as bad as pk on many things 15:54:38 Im going to talk to ao also 15:54:48 Since he is acommunity moniter 15:54:50 Go ahead 15:54:57 And see what we can do about this giant mess 15:55:24 You're making this a mess Gage, no one has complained but you 15:55:43 Juan 15:55:59 No one else complains because they do not lnow how to show some.guts 15:56:01 Anyways, kinda busy, ask 15:56:06 Afk 15:57:52 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 15:57:52 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 15:59:28 Back 16:00:19 Pastebinned ot 16:00:36 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:01:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:02:11 Now i have proof 16:02:49 Sure, Go ahead 16:03:40 What is going on? 16:03:56 Idk how to explain 16:04:08 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:04:20 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:04:21 Im going to get juans right evaulated 16:04:33 That is.the outcome 16:04:54 And kolbie will.lose her mod rights as soon as an admin gets on 16:05:08 That's the point 16:05:25 You haven't read the log summary, haven't you? 16:05:34 Copy past ehere 16:05:36 Show us all 16:05:41 What it is 16:06:09 2:46, May 16, 2016 Flash of Memory (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Stevidot from poweruser to Chat moderator and poweruser (Temporary as Chat is unattended, Can be removed when there are other mods around) 16:06:39 Juan 16:06:48 You should never done it in the first place 16:07:33 I'm confused some one tell me what is going on. 16:07:43 Juan gave kolbie mod rights 16:07:51 Without an election 16:08:06 You cant give users rights like that 16:08:12 Even if temp 16:08:30 Well maybe he didn't know! 16:08:44 Oh he should know 16:09:00 Admin rights and stuff 16:09:05 And if he did not know 16:09:08 And he is an admin 16:09:12 Even new 16:09:15 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:09:17 That is.bad 16:09:24 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:09:31 This wiki is a democratic place 16:09:47 We do not give user rights favors 16:10:41 * Stevidot sighs 16:11:13 It's temporary Gage, it's like you didn't understand the summary 16:11:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:11:32 Brb people 16:11:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:11:48 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:12:07 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:12:07 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:12:12 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:12:20 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:12:23 I did read the summary 16:12:26 But juan 16:12:32 You cant temp people 16:12:47 It is too easy to abuse 16:12:51 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:12:52 Look at temp admin 16:12:56 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:13:00 Or temp rollbacks 16:13:04 Im atill a temp 16:13:07 Or even 16:13:10 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:13:11 Temp kods 16:13:13 Dude 16:13:21 Mod 16:13:26 Thing is 16:13:32 This won't last more than 12 hours 16:13:36 Juan 16:13:38 calm Down and cut it out 16:13:41 You broke a rule 16:13:42 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 16:13:45 Suck it up 16:13:46 Unlike the temps you had in mind 16:13:48 And demod kolbie 16:13:53 Now 16:14:04 No if and or.buts 16:14:06 Brb, and not yet 16:14:08 Demod kolbie 16:14:10 Now 16:14:28 I wkll not quiet until she is u modded 16:14:31 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:14:37 Unmodded 16:14:44 You broke a rule 16:14:54 You need tl.fix it 16:15:41 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:15:49 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:15:50 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:16:02 Stop it 16:16:21 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 16:16:26 so what 16:16:35 We going to let juan do more corupt things 16:17:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:17:05 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:17:17 Also 16:17:18 I should point oht 16:17:23 If he just demodded kolbie 16:17:26 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:17:31 This awhole arguent would not.begu. 16:18:25 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:18:33 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:18:47 Just stop already 16:18:59 (Frustrated3) 16:19:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:19:28 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:19:39 im getting really mad right now 16:19:54 I'm getting frustrated 16:20:05 Why are you doing this? 16:20:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:20:10 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:20:28 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:20:38 Why 16:20:49 Because i do not lile people breaking rulea 16:21:00 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:21:01 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:21:02 That are meant to keep the wiki corruption free 16:21:09 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:21:11 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:21:28 * Stevidot probably should leave soon before her grouchy side appears 16:21:37 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:21:50 Thing is i will end all this 16:21:56 If juan demods kolbir 16:22:06 She gets demoded 16:22:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:22:09 I will shut up 16:22:12 Pure and simple 16:22:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:22:39 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:22:47 Juan just unmod me I'm sick of you two arguing 16:22:58 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:23:07 Believe me I love being mod but I'm tired of this 16:23:11 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:23:13 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:23:56 Kolbie 16:24:02 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:24:04 You will get mod when you run for it 16:24:11 Okie 16:24:14 This is nothow you get mod 16:24:42 K (nod2) 2016 05 16